crackpairingsfandomcom-20200215-history
Page:Creddie/Creddie Episodes
Episodes with a Creddie main or sub plot iPilot *Freddie's crush on Carly is revealed in this episode. iLike Jake *Freddie became jealous of Carly having a crush on Jake. iPromise Not to Tell *After Sam changes their grades in the school computer, Carly and Freddie make a plan to change them back and work together to hack into the school computer. iStage an Intervention *Carly and Freddie have a quiet talk outside their apartments at the end of the episode-they are both flirty, and the scene seems to hint at romantic tension between them, especially from Carly, even though it would be more than a year until they came out with their feelings. There is a slow song playing in his apartment in this scene. They also both wear red and black. *Carly wears red and black clothing, colors that combine to make the Creddie color maroon, a lot during this episode. *Carly cares about the fact that he keeps getting "bad luck" and goes to talk him because she feels sorry for him, demonstrating once again how much she cares about him. She's also impressed that he can be "bad" and get back at Sam. *When they say good-night to each other, and Carly goes into her apartment, Freddie is about to say something, but loses courage and decides to go back inside. *Carly seems dreamy and happy in her apartment after talking to Freddie. iChristmas *In the alternate universe, Freddie has never met Carly and has a mean girlfriend. He seems unhappy, and Carly is very upset that he doesn't love her in this reality, hinting that his love for her is very important to her (she tells her angel "Freddie's always loved me!" sadly). *Freddie is the first person Carly sees when all goes back to normal. *She hugs him very tightly and seems very happy to see him again (asking "Do you love me?" like it's important). iDate a Bad Boy *Freddie is really jealous of Carly dating Griffin. *Freddie tries to impress her by being bad. iThink They Kissed *Unlike any other episodes, Carly seems very jealous when she finds out that Freddie and Sam kissed. iSpeed Date *Freddie turns down 2 girls who ask him to the Girl's Choice Dance because he wants to go with Carly. *During the speed dating session, he repeatedly dismisses the cool guys so Carly won't date them. *He and Carly both go to the dance with their dates, and then both their dates don't work out. *After their dates leave, Carly and Freddie share a slow dance alone together. *The episode ends with the lyrics "..cause you are meant for me." as the camera zooms out from Carly and Freddie dancing together. iQuit iCarly *Carly and Sam fight and Freddie stays on Carly's side for the whole episode. *Freddie agrees to go with Carly when the two girls fight at school. *Freddie helps Carly film her video, but not Sam's, showing he is on her side and wants to help her. iSaved Your Life *Freddie saves Carly from getting run over by a taco truck, but he is seriously injured instead. *Carly feels guilty for almost getting him killed for saving her life. *He and Carly share their first kiss for 34 mintues in this episode. *Carly becomes his girlfriend until the end of the episode. *They promise each other that later, if she still has feelings for him, he would be pscyhed to be her boyfriend. iStart a Fanwar *Freddie is obviously jealous of Carly's crush Adam, but tries to help her be with him anyway, and gets angry at Sam for ruining Carly's happiness. *A crowd of Creddie fans wish for Creddie to happen, and are very enthusiastic about finding out whether Carly and Freddie are dating. *One girl has a PearPad of Creddie moments that she shows everyone. *The Creddiers fight the Seddiers when the iCarly gang denies dating each other. *They attack Adam, seeng him as a threat to Creddie. *Carly suddenly loses interest in Adam and decides to leave him to the Creddiers, when Freddie says "Oh well, let's go." iHire An Idiot *Freddie gets jealous when Carly hires the handsome but idiotic Cort, so he hires a beautiful intern of his own named Ashley to get even. *They are both jealous of each other having attractive interns, as if being threatened.